


When the Kids aren't at home

by Mimicchi



Series: actually dirty oneshots of WooChan [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Top!Chan, Why Did I Write This?, bottom!woojin, mentions of minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: Minho decides to go out with the Maknae Line and Changbin to watch some movies, leaving Chan and Woojin alone at the dorms. Being all alone for hours the two eldest hyungs of course don't waste the opportunity to love each other





	When the Kids aren't at home

**Author's Note:**

> An old oneshot I wrote ages ago when Bang mom wasn't a thing - just thought I'd take it up here again after taking it down on another site, it's changed at some parts but most likely the same plot and story. Chan and Woojin are both legal adults so don't @ me, if you don't like to read smut then this is your turn to close the tab and don't read this story.

"You're too swagless for Wonder Woman and I married an anti-fan we're watching it without you two" Minho stook his tongue out at the boys who were sitting on their beds in their shared dorm room. He grinned and ran out of the dorms, disappearing with the other six members.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

  
**[ Bang Chan]**

"Aish Minho is so childish at times" I sighed, sitting down on my bed. Woojin was just sitting on his bed, a blanket wrapped around his body. He looked so adorable and beautiful while smiling at me softly.  
"Chan you can be childish too." He chuckled, pulling his blanket tighter around him.  
"Yah I'm not childish" I pouted frustrated, throwing a pillow at the pretty boy. I grinned widely at the headshot I had landed.  
"That's unfair Chan I don't wanna move, don't throw pillows at me" I laughed, throwing another one at him.  
"Then leave your blanket and come here" I smirked, throwing the last pillow at him. It landed right in front of his bed because he had blocked it with his arm.  
"I want a revenge Chan" He giggled, revealing the true reason why he was wrapped in a blanket. I gasped, basically staring at his bare, muscular chest, pink-ish nipples and his legs that were hugged by tight leather pants.  
"D-don't stare at me like that Chan" He crawled off of his bed, bending down to where the pillow was. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect, huge butt.  
I felt how said pillow hit my face, my dirty thoughts disappearing for the moment. He grinned widely, crawling onto my lap.  
"It's cold Chan, can we cuddle?" He whined cutely, making me blush madly. I nodded, feeling how he nestled close to my chest, his arms wrapping themselves around my neck. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his naked, tiny waist, pulling him closer.  
"You're unfair Woojin. You know that I'm bad at holding myself back, especially when it's about something which isn't mine" He just giggled and hid his face in my sweater.  
"Then why don't you claim me as yours?" I felt my heart beating faster, a huge smirk appearing on my face. I leaned down and put one hand under his chin, lifting it a little bit.  
"Well if you want me to claim you as mine, then I'll do so~" I smiled and kissed him softly, feeling how he instantly kissed back.  
"I love you Woojin. So much" He smiled at my words, twining his legs around my waist.  
"I love you too Chan" I kissed him again, letting my hands slide down to his butt. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut at my sudden movements. I smirked, squeezing his butt a bit.  
"You're too perfect darling..." I whispered against his ear, enjoying the cute sounds that left his mouth while I abused his ass with my bare hands.  
"I-I'm not perfect Chan.." He whispered, hugging me tighter. I chuckled and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.  
"No Woojin. You're the most perfect human being I've ever met. You're talented, pretty, adorable, kind and to be honest, your butt is the best babe. There's no one in jyp ent. who could beat you in having the best ass of the company" His face turned red at my words. I smirked, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. I kissed the area again, biting at the soft skin. I heard how he moaned, pressing butterfly kisses to his neck in response.  
"C-Chan you're so perverted, why do you even look at other people's asses to know that mine is the best?" He whispered, moaning whenever my lips touched his neck. He moaned louder as I sucked a hickey to a spot of his neck which seemed to be his sensitive spot. I smirked, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. He moaned louder with every second that I sucked on his neck, making me aroused with his perfect ass grinding against my crotch.  
"Fuck Woojin don't grind against me like that if you don't want me to fuck you merciless." I felt how he only grinded against me more, making me groan loudly.  
"I need you Chan. You and your huge cock to fuck me hard until I can scream and think of nothing else than your name. I don't wanna be able to walk tomorrow Chan" He whispered, pressing a small kiss to my lips, filled with desire and pleasure. I smirked, rubbing my clothed erection against his buttcheeks, groaning quietly.  
"God you're so perfect and beautiful baby" I whispered huskily, kneading his butt a bit.  
"Chan stop being so lovey dovey and take me already, it's not like I haven't noticed your boner yet." I licked my lips at his words, pinning him down onto my bed. I leaned down and pressed soft kisses to his chest, giving more attention to his nipples, abusing the pink-ish flesh with my tongue and my teeth. I heard how he moaned, sucking a bit harder at his nipples to hear these sounds again and again. I tasted blood in my mouth, smirking at my work. Hickeys could be seen all over his chest, his nipples were hard, bruised and actually bleeding a bit.  
"Chan please" He pleaded with a moan, making me take off my sweater in response. His hands found their way to my chest, feeling my abs with every movement.  
"You like what you see?" I asked with a seductive voice.  
"Yes I like it Chan...You're so handsome" He whispered, pulling me down into a sloppy kiss.  
"And you're the most beautiful human being I know" I kissed him again, nibbling at his bottom lip. He opened his lips a bit, allowing me to slide my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his, winning the battle of dominance after less then a second. I pulled away after a few seconds, a string of salvia still connecting us with each other.  
"You're a good kisser Chan" He giggled, pecking me softly onto the cheek.  
"And you're a master in turning me on babe" I pulled off his leather pants, smirking at the bare skin that was hidden underneath the tight fabric.  
I pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, earning a small moan from the blonde. I pressed another kiss to his other thigh, sucking a hickey on the honey tan skin.  
"A-ah Chan more!" I smirked, pressing more kisses to his soft thighs, earning sweet moans whenever my lips touched his skin. I bit and sucked more on his thighs, enjoying the sounds that left his lips all the time.  
"You don't have just the best ass of the company baby...Your thighs deserve to be called the best ones too" I pulled down his boxer shorts, pressing a kiss to his hardened member. His eyes widened as I took the tip into my mouth, pressing my tongue against the slit of his hard length.  
"A-ah Chan w-what are you doing?" He moaned loudly, grabbing at my grey-ish hair.  
"I'm sucking on your sweet member to make you feel good, what else should this be?" I took in the whole thing, bopping my head up and down. He cried loudly in pleasure, making me move my head faster than before. I pressed my tongue against his member, bopping my head slowly to tease the older boy a bit.  
"A-ah more, m-make me feel good Chan!" He cried out loudly. I smirked, sucking at the tip of his sensitive length for a moment.  
"I-I can't hold it back any longer, p-please let me cum Chan" He pleaded with soft moans. I bopped my head faster, waiting for him to release it.  
"Ah Chan!" He cried out my name, cumming at the same moment. I pulled away from him and swallowed the liquid, smirking widely.  
"Did this feel good baby?" He nodded with bright red cheeks, pulling me into a sweet kiss.  
"Yes Chan, i-it felt so good.. B-but you have to feel good too so..c-could you fuck me now?" He asked with a shaky voice, his hands ligering on the back of my head.  
"Sure baby. I'll fuck you until you're unable to walk" I took off my pants and boxer shorts, groaning at the pleasing feeling of my painfully aroused member springing free.  
I held three fingers in front of his lips, forcing him to suck on them. His tongue wrapped itself around my fingers, the salvia coating them perfectly. I pulled out and made him spread his legs a bit, one finger teasing at his tight entrance. I smirked and pushed it inside, enjoying how he moaned loudly at the sudden movements inside his tight asshole.  
"C-Chan this feels so weird" He studdered, at first not getting used to the pain.  
"It's necessary that it won't hurt so much when I put in the real thing later on" I pushed another finger into him, waiting a bit until he got used to it.  
"Please move your fingers, t-they feel good inside of me" I smirked and began to move my fingers in scissor motions, stretching his pink-ish hole open. I pushed the third finger inside and continued my movements, pressing a few kisses to his already in hickeys covered thighs.  
"Chan please, I need your cock inside of me" He moaned, making me stop scissoring him. I pulled my fingers out, hearing how he gasped, probably because he was feeling empty now.  
"You don't mind me cummimg inside of your delicious ass, do you?" I whispered with a husky tone, earning a small nod from the blonde.  
"Great" I smirked and turned the blonde around that his ass was in the air. I gave the sensitive skin a slap and positioned myself at his entrance, slowly pushing myself into the hotness of his perfect ass. The warmth of his tight walls felt welcoming, making me groan as I was completely inside of him.  
"Chan y-you're so big, i-it hurts!" He moaned loudly, hiding his face in my pillow. I leaned down and sucked a bit on his sweet spot, trying to distract him from the pain that my member caused.  
"Just wait it's gonna feel better once you're used to the size of my cock" I put my hands onto his hips, holding him in place as I began to move inside of him. He moaned loudly as I moved in and out of his hole, slowly increasing the speed and pace of my thrusts. I groaned at how tight his hole still was, violently ramming deeper inside of him.  
"Are you still a virgin babe?" I asked with a groan. He shook his head.  
"Me neither" I continued to suck on his sweet spot while thrusting into his hot asshole. I heard a small sound from his lips, a faint 'n-no' being the only thing that left his mouth. I stopped quickly, concern painting my face as I watched the blonde.  
"Baby? Woojin? You okay?" I asked with a worried tone.  
"Chan I'm afraid...please ah..let me see your face...My f-first boyfriend fucked me without one single kiss, h-he didn't even look at my face..H-He was just my boyfriend because h-he wanted to take my virginity..Chan please I don't want you to just be with me to only have sex, you know because I-I love you..." My eyes widened at his words, quickly pulling out that I could turn him around. I caressed his cheek and pressed a passionate kiss to his soft lips.  
"Don't cry baby, you know that I love you too..." I kissed him again and slowly pushed into him again. I felt how his legs wrapped themselves around my waist, allowing me to push deeper into him.  
"I love you so fucking much Woojin...you mean so much to me, I'm not letting Jyp eliminate you...nor our children" I grabbed his hips again and continued to thrust into him, searching for a certain spot inside of his perfect, tight hole.  
"I love you Chan... Ah, please more!" He begged, moaning into his words. I smirked and nodded, thrusting with a much stronger pace. I felt how his walls tightened around my cock as I hit the spot I was searching for, groaning satisfied. I tried to hit his prostate again, smirking satisfied as I hit it again.  
"Mmh you're so tight baby, it feels good" I kissed him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance while I abused his prostate with my violent thrusts. He moaned louder and louder with every thrust I did, pleasing my ears with those sweet sounds that left his mouth whenever I hit that one spot.  
"I'm close baby.." I groaned and kissed him again, fastening my thrusts as much as possible before I came with a loud moan. He moaned really loud as I filled him up with my hot semen.  
"I love you so fucking much Bang Chan!" He screamed, crashing our lips into a passionate kiss.  
"I love you too Kim Woojin" I grinned and kissed him again, carefully pulling out of him.  
"C-can we take a shower together Chan? I don't think I could manage to shower without you helping me" He giggled and waited for me to answer his question.  
"Well it's my fault that you probably can't walk tomorrow so I'll be responsible for this" I got up and picked him up, carrying him bridal style.  
"Chan I'm not a girl don't carry me as if I was your princess" He pouted, making me chuckle lightly. I grabbed two pairs of boxer shorts, one was mine, the other one his.  
"I don't think that you want to be carried on my back while we're naked Woojin, it's better like this" I carried him into the bathroom and locked the door. I put him into the shower, turning on the water.  
"Is the temperature okay?" He nodded. I smiled and took a bottle of wash lotion, carefully washing his body with it.  
"Chan...I love it how caring you can be" He smiled and turned around that I could wash his back too. I smirked a bit as I saw the purple-ish hickeys that covered his neck, being really proud of my work.  
"You're so beautiful Woojin.." I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to wash his soft hair which was a bit messy thanks to us having sex before.  
"Chan let me wash your back and your hair too" He begged, making me chuckle.  
"If you want to then I can't say no" I smiled softly, turning my back towards him as I finished his hair. I felt his perfect hands running up and down my back as he applied the wash lotion to it.  
"I hope they didn't watch Fifty Shades of Grey, Jeongin is way too young and innocent to watch that...stuff" I muttered quietly, goosebumps on my skin from the thought alone. Woojin chuckled as he cleaned my back and began to wash my grey-ish hair.  
"I trust Minho that he didn't let the kids watch that movie" His words were calming me down a bit.  
"We'll see if they watched I married an anti-fan and Wonder Woman or if they went for Fifty Shades of Grey" He had finished washing my hair after a while so I turned off the water, grabbing a fluffy white towel which I wrapped around my gorgeous boyfriend, grabbing another one which I used for his hair. I ruffled his hair a bit with the towel until it was semi-dry, taking a grey towel which I wrapped around my waist, drying my hair with another one. I took my boxer shorts and slid them on, handing him his pair of boxer shorts quickly. He did the same, reaching out for me. I understood what he wanted and hugged him tightly, picking him up again. I carried him into our room and put him onto his bed, crawling next to him.  
"I love you so much Woojin...sleep tight baby" I kissed him carefully, wrapping one arm around his waist.  
"I love you too Chan..good night" He chuckled and snuggled closer to my chest, using my arm as a pillow.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

"We're back~" Minho shouted, running into his room that he shared with Chan and Woojin. Irritated why Chans bed was empty and why the room smelled so strange he walked to Woojins bed, smiling as he saw the sleeping figures of the couple.  
"So you finally did it" He chuckled and rushed out of the room, running to his own boyfriend.  
"Jisungie please let me sleep in your room, ChanWoo had sex in our room, it smells disgusting" He begged the other male while clinging onto his arm.  
"Too many details, ewww! Minho what if Jeongin and Seungmin heard that?! They're too pure for this shit! But fine if you insist on it we can share my bed tonight, make sure to open the windows in your room that the smell disappears." Minho grinned and threw his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him tightly.  
"Thank you Jisung, I don't know what I'd do without you!" He giggled and kissed the younger male quickly on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was kinda awkward to re-write for the me that's all used to Bang Mom, next up is a long woochan oneshot with, I promise it, bottom Chan and top Woojin. Look forward to oak lol


End file.
